


How to be happier (tempory title)

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: Deceit and the emotions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (aka the emotions), A Little Bit of Humor, Emotions, M/M, Multi, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trigger warnings on each chapter, also warning this is my first fic and it may suck, deceit loves his children, fluffly stuff may happen, heavy ass angst i forgot to add that, how the fuck do you do tags, i am legit gonna cry writing this, it also might have a bunch of spelling errors, like a lot, lol what am i kidding, not to graphic but still scary, rape mentioned, some angst a here and there, some pinning i guess, tooth rottening fluff, trust is a toddler sue me, um, wtf is wrong with me, yeah i made all the emotions kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: DeceitEverybody knew him, the 'light sides', the 'dark sides', even the emotions knew him.So it brings the question on why almost everyone hated him, he could tell you exacetly why.He was a monster, he was cruel and ruthless, he never cared about anybody expect Thomas.He certainly never took care of the emotions if they got hurt or sick, he never comforted Compassion when they were having a hard time, he never tried to cover his scales around sadness or fear because it scared the two younger emotions, and he most certainly never worried about his fellow dark sides if there was something bothering them.He was just a villan along side the rest of the dark sides and there his title would remain...or would it?





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning; deceit sanders, sympathetic deceit, self delepcating thoughts, cutting, slight rape metion you probably won't find it tho, swearing
> 
> if theres anymore please tell me

To say deceit was having a hard time was an understatement.

He couldn't stop from pacing back and forth in his room, he kept running his hands through his hair and waiting for the impending unbearable pain he would be suffering after Thomas went to sleep... heh sleep something he barely ever got. 

_**~Deceit's prov~** _

I tried to sit down on my bed so I wouldn't fall down like last time, alas the second I moved towards my bed a horrible pain hit me like a train. I couldn't help but squeak quietly in surprise.  it didn't normally hit this hard unless everyone had constantly lied about their feelings today. I collapsed onto the floor because I couldn't stand up right. It felt like someone had smashed me with a brick ( and believe me I know what that feel like) all the while yelling in my ears. I couldn't help but silently cry because the pain as bad as it was couldn't compare to the voice.

 

 _"your a pain you know that right, your even more worthless than Princey although he's a lot smarter. I bet he'd never even tell you if_   _one of his creatures tried to kill you much less put up with this all night to protect you." it sneered_

"s-shut up... I did t-this to p-protect t-them I d-don't care if I d-die d-doing t-this"

_" oh come on darling I won't kill you~ maybe just pick you apart piece by piece. if you die now than I'll go with you and I don't want that. Now how about we relieve you of some of your pain."_

I shakily grab for the bottom drawer and fail a couple time, the voice is growing impatient. I finally mange to get a hold of it and yank it open, it all there my razor, the nicely folded bandages and paper towels, the pills if I need them, and finally my long silky yellow gloves prefect for hiding scars and cuts.

 

 _"do it I'm getting restless, and you do not like when I'm restless~"_ I could feel its smile as I shakily start lightly sliding the blade over my wrist, upon seeing the little bubbles of blood I feel the warmth. I not longer need the voice to tell me to cut deeper, blood starts to drip lightly onto my lap as I start digging deeper and deeper for more warmth. I was to into the moment to hear joy, trust and fear knock on my door softly and open it slowly.

 

_**~joy's prov~** _

 

I could feel trust tug on my hand as he tried to wake me.

"Jojo fear feels like there might be something wrong with Dada" the toddler whisper yells

"Well I guess we better go find out what's wrong Simon hmn" I whisper yell as I hop out of pastel colored bed, I slip on my nightgown before taking Simons hand and allowing him to lead me to fears bedroom. Its dimly lit with pink butterfly lights and stuff animals are on every shelf in the room.

"Hey fear you okay? Simon told me you were having those feelings about papa again, is he correct?" I say concerned. this has been happening since they got here and I'm getting worried.

"Y-yeah but there s-stronger this t-time w-we have t-to g-go s-see h-him n-now!" Fear says with the most confidence they can muster, seconds later we're sprinting down the dark hallway quietly till we see his door in view, Simon marches up to his door and gives 10 quiet knocks before saying "Dada are you okay?" 

 

After a couple seconds fear twist the door nob slowly and opens the door carefully, only to be met by one of the worst possible outcomes. Theres blood all over his arm and lap and some on the floor, he crouched over on the floor with tears spilling down his face as he makes another slice in his arm.

 

"DADA ARE YOU OKAY!" Simon screams so loud that it probably wakes up the entire mindscape.

 

_**~fear's prov~** _

Dee freezes up and lets out a yelp as the little toddler runs over to him and squeezes him very tightly.

 

"Dee are you okay, w-wait a-are y-you d-dying do y-you n-need h-help? ANSWER ME PLEASE DAD!" I quietly scream at him, he looks up at me with blood shot eyes and tear tracks down his face before jerking his thumb to a yellow drawer beside his dresser. I quickly walk over to it and grab its contents while joy and trust try and comfort him.

 

"D-Dad s-show m-me y-your a-arm p-please." I stutter out shakily, he weakly lifts his arm towards me. I then get to work dabbing away the blood with the paper towel and clean it lightly with a damp cloth I had trust get me, and warp up his arm.

 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this kids, I should have come to you before I did this...god I'm so fucking stupid." Dee says sadly before bursting into more tears, joy and I help him get to bed while trust lays on it rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

"Looks like were gonna have a cuddle party tonight hey Jackie." joy whispers to me excitedly, I blush lightly at the mention of my name, its only been a month since I told her and she constantly uses it when we're alone. We plop down beside the already sleeping trust and dee, my blush grows deeper as joy clings to me in a death grip hug. 

 

"Good night Jackie~" joy says lovingly into my arms as she falls into a deep sleep.

 

"Good night Jojo." I say falling into a deep sleep. we're going to have to talk about this in the morning I note.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. hold me closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceits prov.
> 
> did the world really hate deceit this much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: deceit sanders, sympatric deceit sanders, lying, panic attack, mention of rape, cutting, blood, name calling, lust, and really weird writing bits of me trying to be edgy lol

~deceit's prov~

_+watch out everything is highly not okay here+_

 

_"Well well well, looks like the darling finally woke up. How are you feel deedee" a voice said, they asked me how I feel huh...I feel like someone fucking ripped me to pieces and then put me back together but...wrong. I finally open my eyes but everything... everything is so blurry and bright and I **hate it**. _

_"aaaawwwww you look so confused, I love it! it's decided your mine now!" the voice says- wait no **the being says.** their dancing around like someone just said they won a million dollars._

_"come on darling deedee lets have some fun~" the being whispers seductively, are their very close to my face? wait are they putting a hand on my ** ~~0000000000000000000000000000000000000~~**_ ~~~~

_+no need to watch out now+_

I wake up screaming as loud as I can, the pain that memory it's to much the hand on my shoulder the person talking  ~~ ** _I cant focus I cant breathe I cant feel I cant move I cant figh-_**~~

"gurl are you okay in there?" that fimilar voice, that calmness the comfort. I quickly stop screaming and focus on their face, its remy...yes remy their nice they care. I can't help but jump into their arm making the thing they were sitting on lose balance and topple to the ground along with a surprised Remy.

"Gurl hey its fine i'm here, well partly fine you made me drop my Starbucks." they say half jokingly half serious. I can't help but cling to their chest and try to forget all about the horrible memory.

"hey if you two are done sucking faces the emojis wanna talk to ya sneky." huffs a person at the door...  **Compassion** that's their name... wait did he just say me and Remy were making out, oh hell no nope nope nope. I quickly get off a confused Remy and snipe back at Compassion.

"we  _were_ making out Comp **ass** ion, we're _even_ dating!"... ** ~~ _fuck, cruse this stupid room whose ever it is!_~~**

~~~~"oh lala, well you still need to get your ass out of my room anyway and go fucking talk to the emoji's dipshit their worried."

**fuck that what's I was worried about... I can remember it fully now.**

 

_flashback hoe's_

_"do it i'm getting restless, and you don't like me when i'm restless~"_

_ "DADA ARE YOU OKAY!" _

_"D-Dad s-show m-me y-your a-arm p-please."_

_drip drip_ **_drip drip_ _drip drip :)))))))))))))))_**

 

**_ ~~"bleed till your empty sult you'll never escape me" the being sneers################################################################~~ _ **

~~~~_****~~~~****~~~~end of flashback_

 

"Dee you okay...their waiting in the kitchen with breakfast." Compassion whispers softly towards me with a pair of really bad puppy dog eyes, I sigh and take their hand and allow them to start dragging towards my impending doom... might as well get it over with because hey nothing back could happen...

~~ _**Right?** _ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I regret anything...yes  
> do you all hate me now...yes  
> did it take me a really long fucking while to write this garbage...yes  
> am I proud of it... HELL YES


	3. Fear would like to yeet themselves off the subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Trust aren't the best cooks.  
> And two new characters that are like twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: burns i guess,screaming, and some swearing but other than that nothing really
> 
> Dis is litrary garbage i am so sorry
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter

_**~fear's prov~** _

I am literary yeet myself off the subconscious, Joy and Trust have been trying to make breakfast for the other emotions but their "attempt" fudging gave Shyness a 2 degree burn and oh boy Anger and Happy are not taking any of this well... I don't even think we can call Happy Happy anymore she's acting like Anger 2.

 "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU TWO DO TO SHYNESS!" Anger one and two screamed in unison.

 "WE WERE ONLY TRYING TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" Joy shouted trying to be a little louder than them but failing miserably.

 "Oh my gOD GUYS SHUT UP. Your upsetting Shyness even more, besides that nobody fudging died so let's just clean up this garbage and think about what were going to say to Deceit." I say trying put some sense in their heads, and sure enough it worked sorta.

 "We can tell him that Anger was being stupid again and knocked over the pan of eggs onto Shyness?" Joy said completely forgetting what happened last night.

 " Hey-" "I met the thing idiot not that." " What thing? " Happy and Anger say in unison, my God their like twins.

 "Welp this is gonna be a long story or maybe not I don't know-" I say ploping down on the red a sliver stool and start to explain the events of what happened last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhnnnnnnn
> 
> Might be a slight delay in the next chapter but I'll go get it out on the 11th maybe.


	4. A kitty and a Cry that speak in Morse Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose Kitty? And why do the Emotions keep acting nothing like their suppose to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: swearing, horrible cooking, Lüšt, sympathetic deceit.  
> And me who keeps leaving everything on a cliff hanger and plot that none of you probably understand lol

**~Deceits prov~**

'Burning....I smell burning...F*CK IT'S THE KITCHEN!' I bolt, completely forgetting the now confuzzled Compassion. I reach the small pastel green and cream kitchen only to find 3 emotions and one trait listening to intently to whatever Fear was talking about, I take a quick look around the small kitchen to find what seems to have been burning... It was an egg...or what used to be an egg it looked more like piece of coal now 'ah must of been Joy and Trust cooking.'

 "O-oh, h-hi D-Dada." I look over my shoulder only to find a small blue and white child...Shyness. They start pulling on my sleeve to my confusion, only to point towards theirs and Kitty's room. Compassion who I have only just remembered was holding my hand lets it go and nods towards me and light pushes me towards Shyness's room, only to then yell into the small kitchen at the teen's and one toddler that they should get off their butts and clean up the mess . 'Compassion didn't say butt through.'

 "What's rolling Cry?" God dame it Remy's rubbing off on me.

 " I-I...Dad I know what's happening, " 'How? What? I thought I had it well...well I guess last night doesn't show that but-' "I know when this happens Da... I knew when it happened to Roman, and fear, as well Remy and Kitty what makes you think I wouldn't know now?" Shyness continues cutting off my thoughts and then quietly knocking on the door we had just arrived at...is she knocking in Morse code?

-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / - .... . / -.. --- --- .-. / .- -. -.. / .-.. . - - .. -. / ..- ... / .. -. ..--.. / .. / .... .- ...- . / -.. . -.-. . .. - / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... .--. . -.-. .. .- .-.. / .--. .-.. ..- ... .... .. . / ..-. .-. --- -- / .- -. --. . .-. .-.-.-

Not even five seconds later the door opens and reveals a extremely tall trait with lavender themed clothing, an humongous hoodie that most certainly to large for them, tall brown hiking boots, and long brown hair that was peaking out of their hoodie.

 "Hi Cry, Hi Mister Deceit. Come on in my fellow hoomans." Kitty?? Says humorously, stepping out of the door to let us in. They plop down onto only what I can think of as their bed and pat the seat beside them, motioning for us to sit beside them.

 "So I guess we're gonna have to go kick their *ss aren't we Cry~"  Apparently Cry...or Shyness decided it be a nice idea to tell them about what happened but leave out the most important part on which being we can't get rid of **~~_lüšt._~~**

 

 "No...We can't Kitty...We'll have to kill them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one day late surry  
> I have decided that every Monday (expect this one) I'll try and post a new chapter kk  
> Along with that Find your patience (before I lose mine) is now officially on hituas as I need to finish this story for it to make sense (because believe it or not this is it's prequel) and I will be starting a new fan fiction that will most certainly be uploaded on Wednesday and any other time I feel like it. I just need to finish the character thingies first lol.


	5. Hhhhhnnnnnnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I write ;-;

_'I wish the emotions could cook'_ Kitty thought as she munched on the brunt waffles Will made for everyone, they were rock hard and black to the core but they were hungry so it didn't really matter right now.

 "Hey Kitty! If your name is Kitty why don't you have a tail or ears?" A little voice came from beside them, a little emotion with messy dark brown hair, light blue overalls, and a yellow undershirt was talking to them.  _'Must be Happy.'_ Kitty thought as they tried to come up with a good answer.

"Well little kit, I use to wear a cat pin on my shirt with a fake cat tail. So one of the darksides nicknamed me kitty." Kitty explained to the little emotion, said emotion's face brighten up with childish curiosity. Kitty smiled at the tiny thing and turned back to eating the brunt waffles.

"Um...Kitty? Could we talk alone?" A voice from across them said as Kitty finished up eating the waffles, it was Cry of course, only Cry liked even being in the same room as Kitty.

 Kitty looked up to Cry and nodded, because Kitty could never resist anything Cry offered. 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to finish anything else because my life is a mess, my mum's in the hospital, my depresso can't be fixed by espresso, and I have been working on everything but this. Hopefully the next one will be longer otherwise bbbbbbbyyyyyyyeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> the reason deceit was telling the truth and not lies was because he can only talk that way in certain rooms. Also kill me that took an hour and a half ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> stay tune for more of this garbage fanfiction also don't forgot to comment because I'm lonely and kudo because I need love


End file.
